Dragon Age 2 Merrill: Love's First Blush (Lesbian firsts)
by FemShem
Summary: This is a really sweet experimentation first lesbian/love/sex interest for Merrill and Maren (Fellow F/Elf Clan Member). This is part of a larger work: So This Bitch Walked Into the Hanged Man Ch.4; however, ch 1-3 are F/Hawle/Isabella romance/angst. I'll be on hiatus from 11/1/2015-12/15/2015. Miss you guys. Be back soon.


The night was late when Merrill arrived at the Dalish Camp and the camps flames were down to embers.

Maren stood guard, memories of their clan's Halla's death still plaguing her she was distracted and nearly attacked Merrill as Merrill was upon her before she realized anyone was there.

As usual Merrill was of a single mind. Get to Marethari Tales. Ask her for help. Take her to Isabela before it was too late. If it wasn't too late already. That demon mouth on Isabela's back. Merrill had never seen anything like it. People had lived or died being attacked by demons, shades, archane horrors or spirits gone awry, but she had never seen any leave a mark…much less a mouth eating away at…she couldn't think about that right now.

"Hold." Maren had already drawn her short sword and nicked Merrill's neck. Both women were shocked. Maren's short red hair normally pulled back had pushed forward into her eyes, Merrill gasped and began a spell. A single trickle of blood dripped from the tip of Maren's blade.

Marethari appeared from nowhere, as she often did when Merrill was in crisis. Merrill found it unnerving. The trickle of blood could have been useful as blood magic, but the moment Marethari appeared everyone clan member knew nothing aggressive would happen concerning Merrill.

"Keeper," Maren started.

"It's okay, Maren. Return to your watch. Merrill brings no harm to the clan this night."

Maren embarrassed retreated, "You always bring luck Merrill, but never the good kind."

"Marethari, you must come, Isabela is hurt, and it's like something I've never seen before…" Merrill began rambling in her quick-paced way.

"I know." Marethari stated simply.

"You know? How can you know? Keeper you must come. Isabela needs you. Hawke needs you. I need you." Merrill was near tears and exhaustion. Perhaps she should really invest in shoes with soles, they seemed so confining, but perhaps they were comfortable. Humans wore them. Hawke wore them. Hawke, how she loved to look at her feet, her body, her head…why was she always thinking about Hawke?

"I heard it on the wind. I knew you would be coming. The pirate woman is in danger it is true, but she is not the only one Da'len. You have no idea the dangers the Eluvian can bring. You must not speak to that Pride Demon." Marethari said evenly. She always appeared so even and unflappable. Was she always this way? Had she been a nervous first the way Merrill had been. Why couldn't Merrill concentrate?

"It was an Archane Horror, I think. It left a mark, a mouth on Isabela." Merrill started.

"Did you hear me Da'len?" The Keeper asked simply.

"Does she ever listen to anyone?" Maren interjected. Merrill had always been a curiosity around the clan. She had always been different. She learned spells while most learned the bow. Maren had always been nervous around her. She was the Keeper's First after all. She would be Keeper one day in her lifetime, but that was before she left the clan. She'd always been curious about Merrill, but they rarely ever had reason to speak. She found herself curious now. Who would give up being Keeper? What was more important than leading a clan? Merrill was frightened; even Maren realized she was brave in the face of danger, even if she was shy around people.

"Enough Maren." Marethari's simple rebuke was enough to humble Maren. She hated to displease the Keeper, as did everyone in the clan. Why was Merrill always causing trouble? In the low light Maren could see Merrill's dark her shine even in the moonlight. Dread Wolf she was beautiful, if always troublesome. Wait. Did she just think that? Maren certainly hoped she hadn't said it out loud, because suddenly Marethari and Merrill were looking at her in a strange way. She ducked into the shadows, but not out of ear shot.

"Please, Keeper. Please come with me. I've never seen this magic, but it looks frightening. She needs healing. I don't know what to do." Merrill begged.

"Give up the Eluvian. Come back to the clan. I will heal the human if I can." Marethari said.

"Are you bartering with Isabela's life?" Merrill was shocked and angry.

"No Da'len. The question is, 'are you'?" The Keeper was giving her that even stare. She wasn't budging. This was so infuriating and time was of the essence.

"I don't have time to argue with you Keeper." Merrill started angrily. No clan member ever dared raise his or her voice directly to the Keeper except Merrill. This was turning into an old fight.

"Come back to us Da'len. If your friend is as important as you think, at least give up the mirror. I will do what I can." The Keeper almost seemed as though she was pleading with her eyes, but her voice was even.

"No. It is important to our people. Tell me how to help her. Tell me what to do, and you need not even come. Just tell me how to help Isabela." Merrill was angry. How could she bring up the Eluvian when Isabela was dying?

Maren watched the argument. Merrill was fearless in her own way. Maren instinctively wanted to defend the Keeper, but the Keeper didn't need anyone to defend her. She found herself speaking the opposite, and couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth. "Won't you help her Keeper? Help her friend. Hawke has done much for the clan. Even taken Merrill and kept her safe, in her own way as you asked. Why not go to her friend?"

Merrill had never heard another clan member take her side. Ever. In any conversation with Marethari about anything. It was truly a toss-up as to which of the three women were shocked more.

"This is Merrill's choice. It has always been Merrill's choice." Marethari started. "It is simple. Give up the mirror Da'len, and I will go this moment."

"No." Merrill couldn't believe she just said it. "No, I will not be bullied by you. Our people need this even if you don't see it."

Maren had never actually seen them fight; it was more rumored of than quoted. What was this mirror? She had heard of Eluvians.

"Then there is nothing I can do for you or your friend. If you bring her to me, I won't turn her away, but the night is dangerous. I cannot put the clan last every time you need something Da'len. This time you must chose, and you have chosen. Maren, keep her safe. Make certain she stays here 'til dawn." Marethari turned to leave.

"No. Keeper. You can't. She could die." Merrill called out desperately.

Marethari stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "So could you Da'len. Give up this foolishness. Stay with your humans if you must, but the Eluvian will kill you. It could kill all of them. It could kill me if I let it."

"It won't. I won't let it happen. Please I'll do anything else." Merrill pleaded.

"If the price of your dream is higher than the price of your friend's lives, I have nothing to offer." The Keeper walked off in the direction of her fire. "If it means anything to you. I also know nothing of this magic. I can offer no advice. I would have to see it for myself."

"Keeper." Merrill called out. "Keeper."

It was no use Marethari had made up her mind and walked off. Merrill started to run off into the dark.

"I can't let you do that, Merrill." Maren said. "I can't let you leave until daybreak."

"What? You can't be serious." Merrill had tears in her eyes. She really cared for her friends. Why did she care for this mirror more?

"You know you couldn't help your friend or you wouldn't have left her. The night is dangerous, even in groups, one elf…I can't let you go." Maren was watching Merrill ready to spring after her if she ran.

"Why doesn't anyone understand?" Merrill just dropped exhausted in a heap. They had spent the day marching to Sundermount and the whole day fighting before she had walked and fought her way around the mountain to the clan she was exhausted. Even if she ran, she couldn't run far.

Maren started to grab her up by her arm, but on second thought knelt by her. Merrill's eyes were so filled with sadness. She just wanted to take that away. She wanted to make her feel better. She looked Merrill in the eyes; her eyes were so expressive, even for an elf.

For the second time that night Maren found herself on the recipient end of finding out what her body was doing right after it was doing it. She reached forward and took Merrill by the chin and pressed her lips against Merrill's own. Merrill's shock was only equaled to her own.

Maren felt committed to the action and pulled Merrill toward her. Merrill had never actually had a lover. Most of her clan had grown up frightened of her, and Hawke had turned her away when push came to shove. She and Hawke had spent one night together, and it was an amazing one. Merrill wanted it to mean the world, but Hawke had said it meant nothing. Okay, she hadn't said it had meant nothing, but that's what Merrill felt like.

It felt good to be kissed. Merrill kissed Maren back, deepening the kiss the way she had learned Hawke had like to be kissed the one night they had spent together.

Maren's body seemed to be reacting without her mind's permission, but when Merrill kissed her back she felt a tingle in her core. She felt really alive, and she felt like nothing going on in the gossip in the clan seemed important anymore, just kissing Merrill in that moment.

Maren's red hair was short, but neat. Merrill ran her hair threw it, the way Hawke had ran her hand through Merrill's. Merrill remembered she liked the way it felt. Maren must have liked it too, because she felt Maren's body give into the kissing even more. Relaxing her body into Merrill's. They were at an odd position when they began kissing, essentially kneeling.

Merrill legs were getting tired, but she didn't want to stop kissing Maren. She wanted to stay safe and warm in the moment. She stretched out her body slowly laying down and to her surprise Maren followed her. Maren shrugged off her shield and Merrill felt her weight on top of her.

Both women were afraid to break the moment. They might never go back to it. Neither wanted it to end, though neither really knew where it was going. Merrill lifted her leg and it came up between Maren's legs. When Maren felt Merrill's thigh touch her small clothes now damn and hot she let out an unconscious moan. Merrill might have only had one night with Hawke, but she knew how to please Hawke she wondered if it would be the same with Maren.

Merrill was finding her lost in the heady perfume of fresh sex. She slipped her small hand past the warrior's belt and pants into her small clothes and Maren gave out a muffled cry when she touched her. She found her hot and slick. Her tender bud was pulsing under Merrill's fingers. Both women were inexperienced, but both were very turned on. Merrill let a finger slip inside Maren and she could hear her breathing catch. Maren's tight wall's gripped her finger even tighter and she stifled a moan. She didn't want to wake the rest of the clan, but she really didn't care too much either. She wanted to touch Merrill they way Merrill was touching her.

Maren was no mage, but this felt like magic.

Maren wasn't far from wrong.

The attraction was real, and had always been there, but something felt like it was guiding this. Exciting this. She couldn't think about it too much. She slipped her hand between the mage's legs and Merrill bit her lip. She didn't feel anything they were doing was wrong, but she would rather it be private.

Merrill was slick and hot. She almost came undone as Maren's first touch. It was all so unexpected. It all felt so amazing. Like so many things near Kirkwall, there was more going on that what met the eye.

Merrill gently pulled her finger out of Maren and it was wet and instantly became cold where the fall breeze hit it except for the tip, which continued to stroke Maren's sensitive bud. Maren had never chosen to share pleasure with another, and it took almost nothing before she had completely lost herself to Merrill rhythm.

Maren withdrew her hand and grabbed Merrill by the shoulder's as she came unexpectedly. She didn't want anything to stop, but it felt so incredible and then overwhelming. She gave a short shriek before biting her lip trying to be quiet. Merrill felt amazing under her. Everything felt amazing. She'd never had an orgasm before, she had nothing to compare it to, it felt the gods had chosen her for something, her stomach and mind felt like a million butterflies, there were sheets of white before her eyes, and then she started to be able to catch her breath. She and Merrill hadn't even spoken in the three years Merrill had been gone from the clan and she was having sex with her. Yes, sex. She had just had sex with her, and she knew everything was about to get really awkward. Maren didn't want it to; she did the only thing she could think to do.

She kissed Merrill on lips and kissed her deeply with her tongue the way she had just been kissed by Merrill.

Merrill moaned even more excited by her fellow elf's orgasm. Maren had never done anything, but in the clan there was little privacy. She had watch other men and women kiss a woman down there. She thought it looked like it must feel pretty amazing. She's always wanted to try it. She hoped Merrill wouldn't mind.

When Maren broke off the kiss and started heading south down Merrill's body Merrill didn't know what to think. It was easier not to think. The next think she knew she felt her skin exposed to the cold and Maren was prying her legs apart.

The first thing she felt was Maren's tongue touching her, tasting her and she could barely believe it. It felt amazing. Maren's kisses were nothing compared to this. She had to know of it were real. She ran her fingers through the short read hair of the woman between her legs, and that just spurred Maren on, it was the approval she had been looking for.

Merrill tasted incredible. Every time she licked her and lapped at her hardened clit Merrill's body jerked and Merrill moaned. It felt amazing to have a woman in her mouth. Maren had never had any interest in the clan's men, but she's never caught the attention of one of the women. It seemed to have a drastically different effect on her body.

She slowly lapped at the tiny hard knot that seemed to be throbbing between Merrill's legs. The more her tongue ran over Merrill the wetter the mage got, and it wasn't from all the licking. She felt amazing. She was curious if Merrill would like it if she touched her inside the way Merrill had touched Maren. She slowly stroked one of her fingers near Merrill's entrance, and worked up the courage to push inside of her.

Merrill immediately kicked her hips forward and lifted herself into the air. She didn't mean to, but whatever Maren was doing felt astonishing. It was mind-blowing.

Maren was much more timid than Hawke had been, but her soft touch seemed to send her over the edge even quicker. Merrill chocked on the air as she came and Maren came up to catch Merrill's mouth with her own.

Merrill could taste herself on Maren. Considering everything that just happened it just felt more exciting. Merrill's orgasm was quicker and instantly overpowering. As she started to catch her breath she looked at Maren fin the eye or the first time since everything started.

As luck would have it she did the one thing Maren needed her to do. She pulled her beside her on the ground, wrapped her up in her arms and kissed her. She kissed her until she could feel sleep begin to pull at her eyes.

Exhausted from the day Merrill rolled over on her back. She should have already been on her way back to Isabela, but everyone had been right there was nothing she could do or she would have done it. Aveline had already gone to get Anders, and she had failed to get Marethari's help.

She felt a warm body curl up next to her and a soft head lay on her shoulder. Everything was too much and she just started to cry, silently. Tears slipped from her eyes and straight down behind her ears leaving a warm trail that instantly cooled.

Maren had never had a lover, but she did remember before everything began Merrill had been worried about her friend. She caught a tear with her finger.

"Are you alright?" It was all Maren could think of to say. Merrill thought about a thousand different answers that flew in and out of her head. She waited so long thinking of an answer that Maren moved over to kiss her to see what she would do.  
She kissed her back with the slightly salty taste of tears.

"Should I get us…you a bedroll? I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Maren said. She was confused, and practically anything Merrill could come up with was going to hurt her in her emotionally vulnerable position.

"Just stay here with me until the morning. Stay here until I need to leave." Merrill said it as a statement, but it was more of a question.

Practically anything she said would have hurt Maren except for that. There was a blanket not far from where Maren had been tending guard duty. The duty had been optional, and Maren had decided to opt out about an hour ago. She guessed it had been an hour. Merrill shifted back into her clothes and Maren laid back down covering them both with a blanket. Perhaps everything would be gone tomorrow, but they could have this right now tonight.

Maren watched from Merrill's shoulder as the mage fell asleep and her arm around her went slack. She decided she liked watching Merrill sleep. She thought, if Merrill didn't mind, she would return to the human's camp tomorrow to make sure Merrill made it safely.

She hoped Merrill wouldn't mind.


End file.
